Cuando suena el cascabel
by Gisei-chan
Summary: . Naruto lo prometio y Shion, en ningun momento cuando lo dijo, estaba bromeando. Posible A.U. Spoilers de la pelicula 4. Shion/Naruto. Prológo...XD
1. En busca de una promesa

_Declaracion de derechos de autor_: **Naruto no me pertenece en lo absoluto.**

**Genero:** ¿Romance?/ ¿Drama? /lo pretendia... XD**  
Tipo**: Multific  
**Advertencia**: **SPOILERS DE _"Naruto Shippuden, la pelicula: La muerte de Naruto"_ (!!)**  
**Aclaraciones**: -_Pensamientos_- ; -Dialógos-  
**Titulo**:

**Cuando suena el cascabel…**

_.por Gisei-chan._

**Prologo**: _En busca de una promesa_.

-

Los rayos del sol se reflejaban en el suelo recubierto de césped, creando figuras incomprensibles y multicolores sobre su cabeza, las copas de los árboles se revolvían quejosas del viento primaveral, que recorría jugueteando el bosque aledaño a Konoha, el pasto se removió inquieto sobre sus pies descalzos, haciéndole cosquillas, y con una nueva ventisca, a la que no mucho tiempo después le siguió otra, comenzó con una suave sinfonía de la tierra, murmurando un canto incomprensible para oídos humanos, mezclando los diferentes sonidos de la naturaleza.

Inspiro el aroma a humedad de algún rió cercano y cerro sus ojos lila, agudizando sus sentidos, y en un intento de relajarse se apoyo contra el tronco de un árbol, no podía negarlo, estaba nerviosa por que pronto llegaría a la aldea que representaba al país del fuego.

Pronto, _muy pronto_, después de cinco años, volvería a verlo, a _él_, quien le enseño que la vida solo es un juego y el destino, otra de sus tantas reglas, que podía seguirse o simplemente, pasarse de largo, tan simple como eso.

Comprendió que había otro camino, no solo aquel que le habían designado desde su nacimiento mismo, y que su trabajo de sacerdotisa solo era eso, un trabajo que no debía llegar a mayores, no por eso iba a resignarse. No iba a resignarse a seguir sus sueños, porque ella tenia sueños, como cualquier otra persona, especialmente desde que lo conoció.

A él, a Naruto. Quien juro protegerla mas de una vez.

Y que siempre cumplió. ¿Por qué con su ultima promesa iba a ser diferente?, ella creía en él, confiaba en él. En él, quien había decidido no acobardarse frente a su visión, en la que lo veía muerto, como a tantas personas que dieron su vida por salvarla, y a quienes siempre les estaría agradecida.

Naruto persistió. Y llegado el momento…cambio el destino.

Y a pesar de que al principio, cuando a penas lo conoció, dudaba de que pudiera llevar con éxito la misión, y aseguraba que nunca pondría su vida en manos tan torpes, cambio de parecer, se mostró débil frente a él, rompió la mascara que la protegía de los demás, abriendo su corazón, hablándole de sus sentimientos y de lo tortuoso de su vida como sacerdotisa a terceros, y no se dio por vencida, por mucho que cayera en el camino, porque él estaba ahí para ayudarla a levantarse.

Y nadie podría cambiar el echo de que, después de poner en peligro su vida para protegerlo como lo había echo su madre con ella, Shion se había enamorado de Naruto.

Entoces sonrió. ¿Por qué tendría que negarse?.

-

**_N/A_**: Bien, esto es solo el prologo, debo decir que aunque la pelicula dejo mucho que desear los ultimos 15 segundos estan para partirse de la risa. Y eh aqui el fic, producto del descaro de Shion y la inocencia de Naruto, quienes, despues de pensarlo bien, no hacen mala pareja ¿verdad?...XD

Cortito, lo se, intentare hacer los capitulos lo mas largos que pueda, además Naruto me puede ayudar, el "_hara todo lo que haga falta_"...

XD

La pelicula ya fue colgada en Youtube, ¡a que esperas para verla! (_**Esto suena a promocion y a Spam, ¿porque no cobro por promocionar una pelicula que no es mia? ò.ó**_)

.

_Gisei-chan._


	2. Intento I: ¡Fallido!

_Declaracion de derechos de autor_: **Naruto no me pertenece en lo absoluto.**

**Genero:** ¿Romance?/ ¿Drama? /lo pretendia... XD, soy mala poniendole categoria a mis fics...**  
Tipo**: Multific  
**Advertencia**: **SPOILERS de _"Naruto Shippuden, la pelicula: La muerte de Naruto"_ (!!)**  
**Aclaraciones**: -_Pensamientos_- ; -Dialógos-  
**Parejas:** Shion/Naruto . posiblemente Sasuke/Sakura **¿Que les parece?  
Titulo**:

**Cuando suena el cascabel…**

_.por Gisei-chan._

–

–

–

Estaba feliz. Había conseguido convencer a la Hokage de que su historia era verídica, por su puesto, llegar a Konoha había sido fácil, pero los guardias la habían interceptado en la gran puerta, y aunque fueron lo mas amable que pudieron frente a una extraña, a ella no le hizo gracia su tono de voz, y fue llevada, casi obligada, al despacho de Tsunade, una persona demasiado terca para su gusto personal. Y no es que le importase.

Y tampoco es que le agradece contarle cada aspecto de su vida a una desconocida…

"_Si eso fue lo que él dijo, no hay razón para no creerte..."_ Había dicho ella, después de lo que a Shion le pareció una eternidad, sentada tras su escritorio, con aire de incredulidad pero una serenidad que hicieron de su estancia en la pequeña habitación un tedioso trabajo que sobrellevar. Y con "_él_" se refería a Naruto, claramente._ "…siempre haciendo estupideces",_ había agregado, un susurro, prácticamente inaudible, seguramente esperaba que Shion no la escuchase, y aunque no fue así, decidió hacer oídos sordos. Mejor salir pronto de de ese lugar que olía a horrible sake rancio.

…pero si quería seguir con su camino, debía encontrar un atajo que le fuera fácil.

Tal vez no era la mejor idea para un reencuentro…¿_romántico_?, pero había decidido ir su casa, y ya que no tenia ni idea de donde encontrarlo, se le antojaba que era la forma mas segura de no vagar por toda Konoha en vano. Sacarle la dirección a Shizune, la molesta secretaria de la Gondaime, había sido todo un problema, cuando se la pidió, incluso parecía recelosa de dárselo y se negaba diciendo que no era quien para darle a extraños una dirección sin consentimiento del propietario.

Pero a Shion nadie le niega nada. Y acabo cediendo.

Correcto, sabia que debía cuidar su genio, y dejar de ser tan…como era antes, pero estaba trabajando en ello. Lo conseguiría, seguro.

Pero ahora tenia una pregunta mas importante que hacerse, ¿le encontraría en su casa?, después de todo él era un ninja, y casi siempre estos están ocupados en misiones en las que su vida peligra con el solo fin de servir a su aldea. Fue un momento de duda para ella. ¿Y que pasaba, si en una de esas misiones, algo malo le sucedía a Naruto?, perderlo de una manera tan trágica no era el plan que tenia en mente…

- _Él es un gran ninja _– se dijo a si misma – _Su sueño es convertirse en Hokage, ¡tiene que ser el mejor!_- se convenció.

La gente abarrotaba las calles, impidiéndole el paso por momentos, eso la puso de los nervios y acabo empujando a algunas personas, en esos momentos se maldijo a si misma por no haber ido con ninguno de sus súbditos, ellos podrían abrirle camino fácilmente, bufo, comenzaba a cansarse de tanto ajetreo.

Tal vez habría algún evento importante, estaban demasiado sonrientes.

Incluso ella había sonreído, cuando un niño le ofreció una flor, aduciéndolo al color de sus ojos, y diciendo que era bonita.

La gente de ese lugar no se parecía en nada a la de su aldea, era tan calida y la pasaban desapercibido, claramente porque desconocían su _terrible_ poder de predecir la muerte de cuanto la rodea. Poder que le había traído muchas desgracias a su joven vida, y que gratamente para ella, no había vuelto a tener visiones en muchos años.

Incluso ya a su edad, presenciar la muerte de alguien con quien comparte su vida diaria, le era demasiado difícil, aun mas cuando esa persona esta contigo en ese mismo momento, viendo su cara de horror a sabiendas de que la venerada sacerdotisa Shion tuvo una nueva visión, y que tal vez, él era el próximo.

Pero aun mas difícil era, sin duda, para una niña, que se recargaba esperanzada en el regazo de su madre, deseando su calidez y regalando sonrisas cariñosas, mientras recibía, inocente y sonriendo, un hermoso cascabel, que con su hipnotizante música, no hacia mas que oscurecer todo a su alrededor, de a poco, dejándola sumida en la mas negra de las oscuridades.

Sus pasos se detuvieron, abruptos, frente a una callejuela, la noche había caído sin que se diera cuenta, inundada de recuerdos. Miro a todos lados, pero estaba sola. ¡Era tan tonta por dejarse llevar así por sus recuerdos!. Giro varias veces en el mismo lugar, buscando el camino, con suerte no estaría lejos, pero se sentía en una encrucijada. Todo a su alrededor era desconocido para ella. Sumado a que nunca había estado ahí.

La noche era pesada, y un manto de niebla cubría el aire, dándole un tinte lúgubre a la noche, la luna apenas alumbraba en el cielo y las estrellas no eran de gran ayuda.

Su corazón palpito con frenesí, y la visión se le hizo demasiado pesada, mal augurio. Cerro los ojos con fuerza, con la esperanza de que nada sucediera. No quería oírlo, no el tintinear del metal dentro del cascabel. Cualquier cosa menos eso. Pero nada ocurrió.

Salvo el pitido en sus oídos, y luego, la perdida del conocimiento.

–

–

–

Oía voces, no muchas, podría jurar que no eran mas de dos, y eran apenas susurros, como temiendo, por alguna razón, de subir el tono de su voz. Se preguntaba donde estaba, no recordaba nada de los últimos acontecimientos. Quiso abrir los ojos, pero los parpados le respondieron lento, y en vez de causar el efecto deseado, solo veía borrones blancos. O tal vez era el color del techo.

Olía a productos desinfectantes. Arrugo la nariz, era el inconfundible aroma a hospital. Genial. Se quejo cuando giro la cabeza, le dolía horrores. Y pudo distinguir quienes eran esas personas, a juzgar por su vestimenta, una era doctora y la otra, apenas enfermera. Por un momento parpadeo confusa, o tenia algún problema en la vista o ese cabello era teñido. Porque nadie tiene el pelo rosa, ¿o si?.

Ambas fijaron su atención en ella.

¿En que estaba pensando hacia unos segundos?, ¡fantástico!, ahora estaba amnésica. ¿Y que hacia en un hospital?

- ¿Te sientes bien, Shion? – La extraña de pelo rosa se dirigió a ella, sonriendo amable, ¿De que la conocía?

Se sentía cansada y con el cuerpo entumecido, cerro los ojos por un momento para ordenar sus pensamientos. Sabia que la conocía de algo, aunque no tenia claro de donde. Pero ella había dicho su nombre ¿cierto?, por lo que seguramente se habían visto alguna vez ¿verdad?. Todo era tan raro.

- _OK, ¿pelo rosa?, ¿Dónde lo eh visto antes?_- pensó - "_Tu cuerpo es demasiado incomodo para viajar, tienes que entrenarlo para que se vea como el de una mujer…"_

- ¡Ah!- Grito, y se sentó tan de repente, que si no fuera por los reflejos de Sakura, se hubieran dado un golpe en la cabeza, por partida doble, incluso la pobre ninja medica, que estaba inclinada sobre Shion momentos antes, quien recordaba haberla tratado muy mal antaño. Pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba, por supuesto que no.

_Naruto_.

…Y además, para perder algo, primero tiene que ser tuyo.

–

–

–  
**N/A:** ¡Juaz!, pense que no lo terminaria nunca, ¡que mal!, no era lo que tenia pensado para mi fic, ¡no, no y no!, lo estaba escribiendo, con una idea fija, y de repente, salio todo lo contrario, y encima la deje amnesiaca al final (por poco tiempo, XD).  
Siento si hay OOC, yo no soy M.K, ¡joder!. Y de Shion no es que se sepa mucho exactamente. Tenia pensado hacerlo mas largo, y que se encontrara con Naruto en este capitulo, pero los reviews me dejaron pensando. No tenia en mente meter a Hinata en todo el rollo. Pero si lo quieren, lo intentare, no estoy segura.

Vale, hare la pregunta formalmente...ejem... ¿**Quieren que meta a Hinata en todo este rollo**? (para mi ni la pela, me gusta mas para Neji...XD)

Bien, ahora, tachan, tachan...¡Respuesta a los reviews! (¡¡Que emocion!! TwT)

**rokudaime naruto:** ¡Gracias por el review!, yo tambien tenia ganas de saber que hacia, porque la escena la cortan tan de repente que no se sabe si Naruto se termina dando cuenta o no, XD, pero creo que ni con un cartel en las narices lo entenderia...¡Gracias por el Review!

**PlatinumAlchemist** (Anonimo w que emocion...XD): ¡Porque te quieres robar a Itachi!, a los demas te los dejo, pero a ¡Itachi! Ò.Ó (**¡SPOILER! SI NO LEISTE EL MANGA, ¡NO LO LEAS!**, para mi que M.K lo queria para el solito, por eso lo mato, TTTT, como llore en ese capitulo, snif, snif!), A mi tambien me gusta la pareja, no tanto para amarla, pero si...XD, ...¡Gracias por el Review

**Sawara Emily A.K:** No solo eres tu, ¡obviamente fue mas que una mera insinuacion!, Shion es terrible, ¡Gracias!, yo tambien quede traumada, me rei por una hora entera. (**--Exageracion de aqui a la luna...XD**)...¡Gracias por el Review!

**shinji kun112:** Oh si, las expresiones de esos dos fueron terribles, pero creo que era Lee, ¿o no?, es que esos dos son inconfundibles XD, no entendi bien la ultima parte (**indirecta**), ¿que fue lo que dijiste de un fic que promete mucho?...(XD)...¡Gracias por el Review!

**axelia uchiha:** Por poco y pongo alexia...XD, que nombre mas mono, que daria por llamarme alexia...(ejem). La escena donde Naruto se sacude el pelo fue muy exagerada, osea, se me antojo que en ese momento tenia el pelo mas lacio y largo que lo normal, _¿usa el mismo shampoo que el perro?_ (**Pakkun, /la autora esta recordando la escena en que Pakkun le dice a Sakura que usan el mismo shampoo, que momentos, XD/ volviendo a la realidad**) en fin...¡Gracias por el Review!

**Astrin:** ¡Juaz!, yo tambien, fui corriendo (_figurativamente ¬.¬_) a buscar un fic de esta pareja, y me enoje tanto de no encontrar ninguno que escribi uno yo...XD. (aunque no es lo mismo /suspira/), Jaz! como se le revolvio el pelo a Lee...XD...¡Gracias por el Review!

-

En fin, ¡Gracias a todos!...

-

_Gisei-chan_

_Dios, que saldra de esto..._


End file.
